


Surprise

by lovelyworldofmotion



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carm is slightly desperate, Established Relationship, F/F, Laura's a tease, Lingerie, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyworldofmotion/pseuds/lovelyworldofmotion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earlier that day, Laura had said that she had a surprise for the vampire, one that'd she enjoy thoroughly. "Don't worry about what it is," the chestnut haired girl had said with a smile, "it'll be like a little show."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a story on here in agessss. So, how's everyone been? Good, I hope. Like the others, this story isn't beta'd so if you see any errors, please inform me and I will do my best to edit it immediately, but in honor of marriage equalityy(I can get married anywhere now :D), here's some smut that I wrote for my girlfriend. Enjoy!

Midnight walks were ritual for Carmilla. As soon as night came, she'd leave Laura in their dorm so she could study and get some sleep. Tonight, however, proved to be different. Instead of the calming effect the walk usually had on her, Carmilla's mind raced a million miles an hour. There were too many thoughts running through her head. Earlier that day, Laura had said that she had a surprise for the vampire, one that'd she would enjoy thoroughly. "Don't worry about what is it," the chestnut haired girl had said with a smile, "it'll be like a little show." A show? Like those stupid documentaries that Laura puts online? Carmilla rolled her eyes at the thought. As much as she loved her girlfriend, Laura had the tendency to ramble a lot in her videos and Carmilla just didn't feel like watching them right now. She heaved out a sigh before heading back to the dorm.

Expecting to return to a dark room and a sleeping girlfriend, Carmilla was surprised to see the room lit with candles and Laura on her bed, waiting for her. Carmilla was sure that her brain short circuited when she realized that Laura was wearing red lingerie. Silk and lace entwined to make a beautiful display upon her pale skin. The article enhanced Laura's natural beauty, making her chest and ass look fuller. Laura, looking down as if trying to summon the courage to continue on with her plan, finally raised her eyes to meet Carmilla's. And the smile she gave was devastating. Carmilla felt all the blood in her body rush to one place. "Hiya Carm," Laura purred, flashing her pearly whites, giving her a coyish demeanor, "Are you ready for the performance?" Carmilla made her way to Laura, leaning down for a searing kiss.

"You gonna put on a show for me, cupcake?" Laura captured Carmilla's lips once more before pulling away and nodding. She bit her lip seductively as she watched Carmilla sit at the end of the bed, not once taking her eyes off of her. Changing her position on the bed so she was facing Carmilla, Laura laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, Parting her legs, she ran her hands down her thighs, stopping at the knee. She then trailed her hands back up the underside of her thighs. Continuing their ascent, Laura's hands made it past her pelvis and stomach, stopping on her breasts. She squeezed both of them twice before lifting her back slightly to unclasp her bra. Taking it off, she let it fall to the floor, opening her eyes to watch the way Carmilla's eyes darkened at the sight of the newly exposed skin.

The want expressed in Carmilla's eyes made Laura shiver. She kept her gaze on Carmilla as she began to tease herself. Her fingers slowly circling around her nipples before pinching them. This caused Laura to let out small gasps. She massaged her breasts slowly a few times before making her way down her body again. Her hands didn't stop until she was touching her slit. Laura slid her panties down and tossed them towards Carmilla with a wink. As she rubbed herself, her small gasps turned into low moans. She moved her fingers up and down in slow strokes, letting her eyes fall shut. "Carm..." Laura's whispered moans floated to Carmilla's ears and she shifted from her spot on the bed to hover over Laura. She moved to bite Laura's ear but the human stopped her, putting a hand on the vampire's chest. "Don't," she moaned, "just watch."

Carmilla growled a little, "I want to touch you." Laura just shook her head while beginning to touch her clit. Now her moans weren't as quiet as before, her hips lifting from the bed slightly. She started off with slow, circular motions before picking up speed. She rocked her hips as her heartbeat sped up. Judging that she was sufficiently wet, Laura immediately slipped in two fingers. Her back arched and her head moved back as her fingers slipped in and out of her own wetness, her moans no longer stifled.

"Carmilla, baby, please," She cried while speeding up, "baby, fuck me, please." Carmilla made a painful groan at the words, wanting nothing more than to touch the beautiful girl in front of her. Laura fucked herself with a reckless abandon, imagining Carmilla's hand being the one working her, but not willing to give her the satisfaction. Moaning even louder than before, Laura grabbed the back of Carmilla's head and pulled her in for a kiss. It was filled with lust and desperation and want, but held a sweeter note to it. Through the clash of tongues and teeth, the love within the passion was prominent.

Carmilla's hands were braced on either side of Laura's head and, once pulling back from their kiss, looked deeply into her eyes, "Can I touch you?" There was an agonizing desperation in her voice and Laura couldn't take it.

"Yes, God, yes!" She shouted, head falling back against the pillows. Carmilla's fingers quickly replaced Laura's and resumed their pace. Watching her girlfriend's face carefully, Carmilla curled her fingers. The reaction she got was one she had been expecting, causing the vampire to smirk.  Laura's face scrunched up in pleasure, her eyes tightly shut and her mouth, wide open. "Oh fuck!" During their times of intimacy was one of the only times Carm heard Laura curse proactively. She usually never did but sex, love making, what have you, made her throw all her inhibitions out the window and Carm loved every bit of it.

Laura's back arched and was now pressed against Carmilla's indicating that she close. The vampire sped up the pace of her fingers, watching as Laura's moans got louder, her breath became shorter, and her hips rocked violently. Placing her lips against Laura's ear, Carmilla whispered, "Cum for me, baby. Let go." Carmilla's name ripped from Laura's throat and she came, her legs closing automatically as if capturing the pleasure. She let a string of Carmilla's name and few "baby's" come out of her mouth like a mantra. Her breathing was audible and high pitched as she tried coming down from her high. Carmilla took her fingers out licked Laura's cum off of them before moving to kiss her.

This time their kiss was slow and lazy. Laura snuggled up closer to Carmilla, "did you enjoy it?" She asked with a tired smile.

Carmilla looked down at her, "You're too sexy for you're own good, cupcake." Laura gave her a lopsided grin before leaning up to kiss Carmilla again.

"It's your turn now," She said but Carm stopped her before she could move her hand.

"You can repay me tomorrow when you wake up. You're obviously too tired to do anything." Carmilla replied in a stern voice.

Laura's sleepy eyes gazed at her girlfriend, "You sure?"

"I'm positive, baby girl." Laura felt a warmth travel down her chest at the nickname and decided to listen to Carmilla. She could always pay her back tomorrow, now was time for sleep. Carmilla pulled the sheets up around them and kissed Laura goodnight. "I love you, cupcake."

"I love you too, Carm." And with that, Laura let herself drift off to sleep.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should've mentioned that this is my first smut so I apologize if you're eyes are bleeding. It's really difficult when it comes to picking out terms for female anatomy and making it sound decent, but I tried my best. Anyway, thank you for reading and let me know what you think about this little number.


End file.
